Patch - 2017.12.04
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Heroes *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10: ''The bonus Armor and Magic Resist Tohka gains for each 10% of her remaining Mana adjusted from 2% -> 1% *''Black Wings E: ''AD Ratio of the 2nd cast of the skill (Black Storm) adjusted from 0.6 AD -> 0.8 AD *''Black Wings E: ''Armor Penetration Accelerator gains from Black Wings adjusted from 9%/11%/13%/15%18% -> 12%/14%/16%18%/20% *''World of Miracle W: ''AP ratio of the skill damage adjusted from 0.2 AP -> 0.4 AP *''World of Miracle W: ''Value of the maximum Mana that was used as formula of the skill damage adjusted from 3% -> 4% *''Lamination of Cause & Effect E: ''Value of the maximum Mana that was used as formula of the active's damage adjusted from 3% -> 5% ---- Eternal Arena Items *'Recipe: ' + + 350 Gold = 1150 Gold *'Stats: '+200 Health | +250 Mana *'Unique Passive: '''Upon leveling up, restores 200 Health and 200 Mana over 8 seconds. *'Unique Passive: Grants 3% Movement Speed. *'Recipe: ' + + 890 Gold = 2900 Gold *'Stats: '+300 Health | +300 Mana | +60 Ability Power *'Passive: '''Grants 25 Health, 15 Mana and 4 Ability Power to your hero every minute, up to 10 times for a total of 250 Health, 150 Mana and 40 Ability Power. *'Unique Passive: 'Upon leveling up, restores 200 Health and 200 Mana over 8 seconds. *'Unique Passive: 'Grants 5% Movement Speed. *'Recipe: ' + + + 705 Gold = 3000 Gold *'Stats: '+450 Health | +70 Ability Power *'Unique Passive - Freezing: '''The magic damage from your skills applies a '''Freezing debuff on the target, reducing their Movement Speed by 15% for 2 seconds, stacking up to 2 times (30% Speed Reduction). *'Unique Passive - Rupture: '''The magic damage from your skills against an enemy unit with '''Freezing' debuff increases by 4%. *Bonus Gold that you gain every 10 seconds adjusted from 4 Gold -> 3 Gold *Recipe price increased from 300 Gold -> 350 Gold *Total price increased from 1050 Gold -> 1100 Gold *Sale price reduced from 735 Gold -> 440 Gold *Bonus Gold that you gain every 10 seconds adjusted from 4 Gold -> 3 Gold *Sale price reduced from 735 Gold -> 440 Gold *Bonus Gold that you gain every 10 seconds adjusted from 4 Gold -> 3 Gold *Sale price reduced from 735 Gold -> 440 Gold *Bonus Gold that you gain every 10 seconds adjusted from 6 Gold -> 4 Gold *Sale price reduced from 1680 Gold -> 950 Gold *Bonus Gold that you gain every 10 seconds adjusted from 6 Gold -> 4 Gold *Recipe price reduced from 530 Gold -> 500 Gold *Total price reduced from 2580 Gold -> 2550 Gold *Sale price reduced from 1806 Gold -> 1000 Gold *Bonus Gold that you gain every 10 seconds adjusted from 6 Gold -> 4 Gold *Added 10% Cooldown Reduction. *Bonus Health reduced from 400 -> 350 *'Recipe: ' + + 500 Gold = 2400 Gold *Sale price adjusted to 950 Gold. *Added 5% Cooldown Reduction. *Added 10% Cooldown Reduction. *Bonus Mana increased from 200 -> 350 *Health Regeneration/5 seconds increased from 18 -> 20 *Cooldown of the Unique Active reduced from 90 seconds -> 75 seconds *Added 5% Cooldown Reduction. *Added 10% Cooldown Reduction. *Bonus Health increased from 200 -> 275 *Mana Regeneration/5 seconds increased from 16 -> 25 *Cooldown of the Unique Active reduced from 90 seconds -> 75 seconds *Total price increased from 2200 Gold -> 2300 Gold ---- Eternal Battlefield *Bonus Health from Battlefield Blessing increased from 600 -> 1000 *Added 50 bonus Armor to Battlefield Blessing buff. *Added 50 bonus Magic Resist to Battlefield Blessing buff. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *''Unique Active'' adjustment: **'Old Effect: '''Consumes 25% of your current Mana to throw a divine spear to the target enemy hero, dealing of your consumed Mana magic damage (30 second cooldown). **'New Effect: Consumes + Equipment Level% of your current Mana to throw a divine spear to the target enemy hero, dealing of your consumed Mana magic damage (- Equipment Level second cooldown). *Unique Passive' adjustment: **'Old Effect: When using ''Flowing Heavenly Prison R, silences the target for a certain duration, while also increases his own Armor! Sha Wujing's basic attacks deal + [Equipment Level x 0.2)% of target's maximum Health] bonus physical damage. **'New Effect: '''When using '''Flowing Heavenly Prison R, silences the target for a certain duration, while also increases his own Armor! Sha Wujing's basic attacks deal + [Equipment Level x 0.2)% of target's current Health] bonus physical damage. *''Unique Passive'' adjustment: **'Old Effect: '''Increases the damage dealt by 'Sulphur Herald R. ''Scattering Barrage Q'' deals + [0.1 x Equipment Level)% of target's maximum Health] bonus magic damage per 0.5 seconds. **'''New Effect: '''Increases the damage dealt by ''Sulphur Herald R. '''''Scattering Barrage Q deals + [0.1 x Equipment Level)% of target's current Health] bonus magic damage per 0.5 seconds. *Adjusted the duration of clone units from this item from 18 seconds -> 10 seconds *Removed exclusive extra airborne effect. ---- Unparalleled Rumble Fighting *Added Kashiwazaki Sena to the game. *Adjusted the amount of Stamina Sena can restore in this game mode. *Added Kuriyama Mirai to the game. *Increased the cooldown of Blood Shield W by 2 times in this game mode. *Removed the ability to reduce cooldown from Blood Draw E *Reduced the duration of Movement Speed reduction effect from Blood Draw E to 1 second. *Reduced the duration of stun effect from Blood Draw E to 0.5 seconds. ---- Item Mall *Sold Lelouch ( ) for 6000 Gold after the update. *Sold Astolfo ( ) for 45 Diamonds on 8 December 2017 at 6.00 PM. *Removed Bingo Card from the game after the update, and cleared all existing Bingo Cards in your inventory. ---- Game Optimization *Adjusted the icons and visual effects of Itsuka Kotori's skin - Moe Is Justice Kotori. *Adjusted the sound of basic attacks from Himura Kenshin's skin - Okita Souji, reverting back to the sound from default skin. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed an error of the buff icon from Phoenix Plumage. *Fixed Kongou's exclusive equipment Black Tea could cause an abnormality problem to Surface Reconnaissance E. *Fixed a problem where Finger Destroyer could add a debuff effect (without damage) to allied units. *Fixed a problem where no damage skills could trigger the ability of Finger Destroyer. ---- ----